A Pirates Life For Me?
by make.me.smile
Summary: Elizabeth Swan has many, in the words of Jack Sparrow, 'tempting temptations.' Further more, she's confused as to where her heart truely lies. CoWritten with ohsnap its potter.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth clung to the side of the Black Pearl, as the ship rocked back and forth in the waves. Now that they rescued Jack and his beloved Pearl, Elizabeth's trouble with Will thickened. _He won't even look at me._ Elizabeth thought miserable. She turned her attention to Jack who was holding his head in his hands.

It had been two months since he was on the Flying Dutchman. A time he'll never forget. Sighing, he took a large swig of rum. It was then that he noticed Elizabeth Swan looking at him. She looked gorgeous as ever, her skin a dark color from days in the sun. It was still smooth, however, like a porcelain doll's, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over her soft skin.

He was standing quite unstable like, and he had the rum to thank for that. The rum could also be thanked for his sudden jerk of the hand.

"Mr. Sparrow." Elizabeth said, yet she sounded some-what amused.

"Why is your hand on my cheek?"

Jack opened his eyes, not knowing they had been closed, to realize that his palm was in fact on her cheek and his thumb was caressing her gently.

"Oh!" He said, "It was wasn't it? Sorry love couldn't help myself."

Elizabeth saw Jack smirking to himself as he walked back to where he was sitting. She smiled to herself as she shook her head and turned around. Just as she was about to turn back around, she saw Will staring at Jack with disgust. He turned his head and his eyes met Elizabeth's. They stood there staring at each other for almost a minute before Will turned his attention to Jack who had just collided with Gibbs in his drunken state.

"Don't touch my run!" Jack slurred as he wobbled and fell onto the crates he was sitting on before.

Will looked at the floor before he turned his attention back to her.

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked her seriously.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything he shook his head.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going to go below deck, and now you two can be together without having to go behind my back." With that he pushed past her. Elizabeth closed her eyes. He saw them, then it was certain.

"Will!" She cried after him, "WILL PLEASE LISTEN!"

Jack hobbled over to her, a small crate stuck on his foot.

"You're upset." He noted, before following her eyesight to see Will retreating below deck.

"Ah." He said in realization, "Dear William."

"Mr. Sparrow-" But before she could start Jack put a finger up to her lips to shush her.

"Miss Swan." Jack began emphasizing the miss, "I think you ought to have a chat with dear William."

"About what?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"I think you know he slurred, "And while your at it have a conversation with yourself." She pushed him away, for he had gotten closer with every word.

"I think I'll pass, for I'm not insane!"

Jack shrugged, taking another gulp from his rusty bottle, "If you aren't insane now you'll be there in no time. Everything about Will is tormenting you. Talk to yourself, find out what you really want."

_Find out what you really want. _Jack's words were echoing over and over in Elizabeth's head. She made her way down the stairs to talk to Will, but stopped halfway.

"I can't do this." She muttered to herself and sprinted back up the stairs.

A cool sea breeze met her face when she got above deck. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and sighed. When she turned her head she saw Jack even drunker then before.

"Ah Elizabeth!" Jack slurred.

He took uneven and wobbly steps towards her, but failed to reach her, tripping over the crates that had fallen over. He fell right into Elizabeth. Having no choice she held him up.

"Elizabeth." Jack murmured quietly, leaning into her, as if for support he held up his half empty rum bottle.

"Care for a drink love?"

She rolled her eyes, stepping away from him and watched as he crumbled to the floor.

"How many times must I tell you that I think rum is a vile drink that turns even the most…"

"Respectable man into a complete scoundrel." Jack said mocking her surprisingly well and clambering to his feet.

"And I don't believe in drowning your sorrows." She said, pursing her lips and striding over to the edge of the ship. She liked it there, the salty mist and gusts of wind.

Then Jack came along, leaning over the edge next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to face him.

"I think you're drinking away all the pain and suffering, which is cowardly. You're trying to forget what happened while you were with Davey Jones, instead of just facing your fears."

"That may be true love." He admitted, "But if we were ones to face our fears, you'd be downstairs talking to a certain William Turner." Elizabeth gave him an incredulous look, but he continued.

"So come on, have a drink." He dangled it in front of her face, almost tauntingly. She bit her lip before snatching it from him and taking a large swig. Jack looked at her closely.

"Don't think of it as drowning pain, think of it as attempting to forget them temporarily." He leaned in slightly.

"Forget all your troubles, Elizabeth." He murmured.

She closed her eyes and leaned in before reality struck her and she looked away.

"I can't." She said quietly, shoving the bottle back in Jack's arms. He stitched his brow before chugging and taking a large gulp.

"You'll come around." He said, looking out at the sea.

"No." She said seriously, "I love Will."

He shrugged, "If you say so love." With that he wobbled away, loudly singing a pirate's life for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter. This story is going places people, we promise :) We'll update pretty much every Friday, so make sure you keep checking for new chapters! Alrightyy, thanks!

REVIEWERS: YOU'RE AMAZINGG. KEEP IT UP!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The sun started setting, giving the sky a pink and orange glow. Elizabeth was still standing by the starboard sigh of the Black Pearl, trying and hoping she could erase her problems. 

Will stayed below deck all day and Elizabeth couldn't sum up enough courage to talk to him. She had no idea what she would say.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot." She groaned, cradling her head in her hands.

"You're also slightly insane, talking to yourself and all."

Elizabeth spun around, "Will!" She said, almost breathlessly.

"Elizabeth." He noted with an expression that was hard to read.

She touched his forearm lightly, "Will you come with me, please? I really have to talk to you."

He nodded and allowed her to steer him back below deck and into her room. She shut the door quietly and sat down at a table across from him. Will said nothing as he sat there staring at her. Elizabeth bit her lip, not knowing what she would say to him.

Will sensed her hesitation and decided to speak for her. "Elizabeth…" He began, prepared to say something, anything that would put them both at ease. But memories of her and Jack kissing made him stop abruptly. "I can't talk about this right now." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried out, her eyes brimming with tears. She got up to chase after him and just as she reached the door, he spun around angrily.

"You know," He began, "If our wedding hadn't been ruined, we would be married. I wonder, would you still go through with it knowing your heart lies with someone else?"

They stood there, panting and staring into each other's eyes, before Elizabeth did the unexpected. She pushed him.

"Do you have any idea what is coming out of you mouth?" She said angrily, "You don't even know the reason why I kissed him!

"It's not just that kiss." He said, "I see the way you look at each other and act around each other. It was the way you used to act around me."

With that he stormed out of the room, leaving an angry Elizabeth behind.

"The nerve of him." She mumbled, striding out of the room, "He has absolutely no idea what he's talking about…"

"First sign of insanity," Said a low, amused voice, "Is talking to your self."

Elizabeth snatched the near empty bottle and took a large gulp.

Jack grinned, "Second sign of insanity is drinking away pain."

She wiped her mouth with the corner of her sleeve, "Third sign of insanity." She said, smiling slightly, "Is that I don't care that I'm insane."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at Elizabeth. "I knew you'd come around."

She narrowed her eyes, realizing that all her problems were because of him. "You know, you're the one who's caused me all these problems. It's because of you I'm insane!"

"If I remember correctly love, you were the one who kissed me."

"I…you…" Elizabeth stuttered, having no idea how to reply to him. "I kissed you so that we could escape!" She finally managed.

"I believe you one hundred percent." He winked, making a lunge for the rum.

She put it behind her back and took a step forward. "Do you honestly think I wanted to kiss you?"

Jack lifted his hand to Elizabeth's cheek and allowed it to hover a few inches from her face. For a second she wished he would touch her cheek. For a second she longer for the feel of his rough hands. He leaned in slightly, letting his lips linger close to hers, "Well I don't know love." He said softly, "But the kiss was rather…steamy and passionate."

He leaned in a bit more before reaching around her and grabbing the bottle. He brought it to his lips and winked yet again. He attempted to take a large gulp, but he only found that it was empty.

"Sorry Jack, I couldn't help myself." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well Miss Swan, I believe you owe me a drink."

"If I remember correctly _Mr. Sparrow_; you were the one who offered me your rum in the first place."

"Yes, well, I take it back." He shoved the empty bottle into her arms, "You owe me a drink."

"Where do I find your beloved drink?" She sighed.

A while later, after receiving vague instructions from Jack, Elizabeth clambered into a dark storage room. The ship rocked back and forth, causing her to stumble backwards and slam into a wall. She fumbled around in the darkness until she felt her palm grasp a rusty bottle.

As she went tried to pull it up, another hand laid itself on top of hers.

"Jack I told you I'd get your bloody rum."

When no response greeted her ears, she tried pulling back. Once her eyes adjusted more to the darkness, she could make out the faint outline of another pair of eyes. A pair that was neither Jack's nor anyone else's she knew. The man grabbed her wrist and in one swift movement, heaved her over to the door.

She dug her heels into the hard floor of the ship, "Please…" She begged, "Let go…"

The figure tightened its hold on her shaking wrist and pulled her harder. Cautiously, Elizabeth brought up her other hand to smack the man. Unfortunately, he was too fast and could somehow sense what was about to happen. He grabbed her wrist and leaned in so closely, she could smell the scent of his breath.

She opened her mouth to scream, but he leaned in even closer and whispered into her ear, "Now we don't want to cut out that pretty tongue of yours, now do we?"

Elizabeth stood there, not knowing what to do next. All that was left to do was struggle against the man who was pulling her to the door.

"Who are you?" She asked, still wriggling against him. When he didn't reply, she tried again in a less polite tone. "I demand that you tell me this instant! Who are you?"

The man still didn't reply, instead he was working on making their way to the door. But something made the man stop. He whipped around and slapped a hang to Elizabeth's mouth and rushed her into a corner. Through all the commotion, she managed to glance back to the door to notice the knob was turning. The man shoved her up against a crate.

"Quiet." He snarled.

The door swung open and Jack stumbled inside, "Where's my bloody rum?" He leaned up against a wall as the ship rocked back and forth, "Elizabeth? What's taking you so long?" He kicked aside an empty bottle, "If I find you drinking it all by yourself…"

In one swift motion, Elizabeth plucked off the unknown man's hand and cried, "Jack!"

The man's hand returned to her face, but only to slap her. The sound of the slap caught Jack's attention. He around to find Elizabeth, her eyes wide with fear.

"Elizabeth how do you always manage to complicate things?"

The man pulled Elizabeth to him and held a sword to her neck. "Don't come any closer!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Typical." He muttered, looking around the dark room. He saw the faint outline of a bottle, "Oh! Rum!"

Elizabeth glared at him through the darkness. A sword was being held to her neck, and here he was, worried about rum!

The door swung open once more, "I heard commotion." He said, before spotting the man and the victim in his grasp. "Elizabeth!" He cried, taking a step towards her. The door shut behind him, leaving them in the darkness once more.

"Stay back," The man growled, "Take one step closer and I'll kill her!"

Jack took a sip of his rum before gently setting it on the ground, "Better do as he says, mate. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"She's mine to save, not yours." Will said, "So _you_ can leave."

"I'll pass, thanks." Jack smiled, pulling out his sword, "This is my specialty.

The man holding Elizabeth shoved her to the ground advanced. At once she heard the clash of swords.

"Jack!" Will yelled, "Go away! I can do this myself!"

"Sorry mate, no can do."

Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a match. She ran her fingers along the cool floor until her knuckles came in contact with an oil lamp. She fumbled for a while, before she successfully lit it and held it up, revealing the scene around her.

It wasn't just Jack and Will against the man, who was a pirate from what she could now see. But it was a three way fight. Everyone against another,

This reminded Elizabeth of the battle for Davey Jones' heart, and all she could do was stand by helplessly and scream at them. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the memory and turned her attention back to the battle scene. Jack was attempting to fight and ward them off as he danced around his rum, making sure not to knock it over.

He made a lunge for the unknown pirate, and Will took this opportunity to kick down the empty rum bottle, causing it to shatter.

"MY RUM!" Jack screamed as the red liquid started spilling all over the ship's wooden floors.

Elizabeth bit her lip as an idea struck her. She picked up another bottle and raised it in the air, "LISTEN TO ME!" She shrieked, "STOP FIGHTING!" When no one listened, she did the only thing she could think of, and smashed it to the floor.

The pieces of glass flew in all different directions as the rum splattered her dress.

The fighting had stopped. The was no more clanking of swords. All three men had stopped and were in an unflinching stare with the dark liquid.

Will was the first to regain himself, and he soon kicked the sword out of the pirates had and held his threateningly to him. The pirate, seeing as he had no choice, put his hands into the air in surrender.

"WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE?!" Jack demanded angrily.

Elizabeth picked up the man's fallen sword. "It seems just like the olden days." She smiled softly and began to walk around the room, seemingly examining the sword. "A pirate would come, and then I would be the damsel in distress…" She clutched her heart dramatically. Suddenly, the door was forced open revealing Mr. Cotton, a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"Well done." Will said in approval, lowering his sword.

Elizabeth smiled fondly, "But the biggest reason why it's like the olden days, is because you," She took a step closer, "Always save me."

"It is like before," He agreed, looking to her, then Jack, "Except for one thing."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. We'll update next week. Please read and review! Thanks and love you all - Jennifer and Lilly. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took us a while to write this chapter, but we hope you like it. Also thank you to all the people who have reviewed it means a lot to us.

Disclaimer: We do not own POTC.

Elizabeth blew a stubborn bit of hair out of her eyes. She gazed around the ship and sighed. Everyone was trying to figure out why the pirate was on the ship and more importantly how. Elizabeth wasn't concerned on how or why the pirate was aboard the Black Pearl, but Will's last words to her.

She took a glance at Will who was busy discussing on what to do with the pirate. Jack was sitting and drinking his rum.

"Typical." Elizabeth said to no one in particular.

"Lock him in the brig!" Jack yelled in his drunken state. The crew just ignored Jack and continued to discuss what to do with the pirate.

"I say we lock him in the brig." Gibbs suggested agreeing with Jack's idea.

"Walk the plank. Walk the plank." Squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"I say we lock him in the brig and keep him there until he decides to answer our questions." Will stated plainly. Elizabeth walked over to him.

"Are you ready to talk, yet?"

Will stood there staring blankly at her for about a minute before finally answering.

"I think I am." They walked away from the crew who was busy trying to get answers from the pirate. Elizabeth turned around to check and make sure that Jack wasn't following them, but he was still busy drinking his rum and shouting random stuff out at the crew.

As soon as they entered an empty room, she sat on the nearest chair.

"I'm tired of this." She said suddenly, "I miss you Will, I really do." She got up and crossed the room in two strides towards him. She turned his face towards her.

"Nothing happened between me and Jack. I promise."

Will stood there staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Will please-" Elizabeth was cut off, by Will who leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Elizabeth it's been so hard for me to stay mad at you." Will said quietly, while holding Elizabeth.

"Will, I'm so sorry I should've told you why I kissed Jack. I just… I don't know why I didn't tell you."

He smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth kissed him softly.

"Always have and always will." A man suddenly burst into the room.

"Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Turner we need to see you above deck."

Will reluctantly pulled away, leaving Elizabeth happier than she had been in quite some time. She stumbled backwards into a chair and replayed the events over and over in her head. Jack soon stumbled into the room shaking her of her revere.

"Hello, love." He slurred, tripping over a table and tumbling over, the contents in his pocket spilling out onto the floor.

"Oh bugger." He got down onto his hands and knees and began picking them back up and shoving them in his pocket. Elizabeth's eyes scanned the materials scattered around the floor, until she spotted something familiar by his foot. Without thinking twice, she casually picked it up and shoved it behind her.

Jack clambered to his feet and dusted himself off, as if contaminated.

"So tell me Elizabeth, did dear William forgive you?"

"As a matter of fact he did!" Elizabeth replied hotly, she was getting sick of Jack popping in every other minute to ask how she was doing.

"Great! We should celebrate with RUM!" Jack said, he was obviously still drunk, and all he could think about was rum. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack started making his way to the door. When Elizabeth was sure that he wasn't going to turn around she brought the familiar object out from behind her back.

Jack's compass sat in her hands and she slowly opened it afraid of the answer she was about to receive. The compass arrow tilted back and forth until it stopped, when Elizabeth looked up, to see what it was pointing at, she saw Jack's smiling face.

"Let's keep this between you and me, right?" He said, "I presume that is what you were about to tell me?"

"No." She said angrily, "I was going to tell you that this is broken."

"Works find for everyone else." He smirked.

"Then you bewitched it!" She declared.

He gazed at her blackly for a while.

"You're right. You caught me. I bewitched it with my crew of miscreats over a flaming cauldron." Jack started smirking from his statement, and stared at Elizabeth for her reply. Elizabeth just stood there frowning at Jack.

"Very funny, did you guys have little wands to go with you cauldron?"

"As a matter of fact we do!" Jack answered smiling with sarcasm. She moved to walk around him, but he stopped her.

"Elizabeth when are you finally going to give into me?"

"The day I go insane." She retorted.

"Ah, but we've already established that you are insane, and I don't see you giving into me."

"Very well." She lifted up her dress slightly. "I will give into my burning love for you the day I stop being insane."

"Never." He offered.

"Precisely." With that she pushed passed him and walked over to open the door.

"Miss Swan." Jack began, Elizabeth could sense the seriousness in his voice, "I hope you know by now that the compass shows your heart's true desire." He turned his body to face Elizabeth and waited for her reply.

"I am aware of that Mr. Sparrow; therefore your compass must be broken." With that she slammed the door in Jack's face.

Elizabeth made her way above deck to see the crew still questioning the pirate. She saw Will standing among the crew, so she called out to him.

"WILL!" She shouted. Will turned to see Elizabeth smiling and waving at him. He couldn't help but smile back and started making his way to her.

"Has the prate said anything yet?" Elizabeth asked as soon as Will reached her.

"No." He lied; knowing that the pirate was sent by Lord Beckett whom they all thought was dead. Elizabeth smiled softly at him.

"I love you so much." Will pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm going to go talk to them, alright?" Elizabeth nodded and spun around, walking over to the edge of the ship. She leaned over and allowed the spray of the sea to mist her face. She sighed, hating herself for not being able to get a certain drunken someone off her mind.

As if on cue, Jack came clambering up the steps and tripping over the last one.

"I'M ALL RIGHT!" Jack shouted, as if everyone cared whether or not he was. Elizabeth tried her best to ignore him, but it was hard, especially since he whispered into her ear.

"Hello, love." Those words sent chills up Elizabeth's spine, but she continued to ignore him. Jack noticed Elizabeth's cold behavior, and decided to leave her alone. Elizabeth was surprised by Jack's actions, decided to turn around and look at him. At the same time Jack turned and smiled at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Jack said smugly. Elizabeth could feel her face heat up, so she whipped around and looked out to the sea again.

_I can't stand that man._ She thought to herself, but a smile still spread across her face from Jack's cleverness.

"What are you smiling about?" Will asked with a smile of his own.

"Love." She quickly replied, touching his cheek, "It's a wonderful thing isn't it?"

Will smiled, "Listen, I have to go below deck with a few men to decide what we're going to do about that pirate."

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal, and besides I thought you guys figured out what you were going to do to him?" She said, "But alright, go if you must." She turned around and looked down at the water that didn't look as welcoming as before because it was steadily becoming darker outside.

"There's one more thing." Will said, "Could you find Jack and make sure he doesn't interrupt?"

She laughed. "Alright, but only for you." She strode away, rubbing her arms in an attempt at friction. She listened to the steady sound of her heels as she walked across the hard wood floor, she loved the feel and sound of something constant, for everything seemed so uncertain these days.

Elizabeth spotted Jack leaning over the back of the ship gazing out into the water. She watched him for a while. He wasn't saying a sly, drunken remark. He was just…there, looking calm and collected.

"Elizabeth, please stop undressing me with your eyes." He said without turning around.

She rolled her eyes, "I came to tell you that you're ordered to stay above deck and away from the meeting."

Jack spun around, "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because you're an embarrassment and they're afraid you'll screw everything up."

"Oh…alright."

Elizabeth went over and stood beside him.

"Will you do something for me Jack?" She asked suddenly and somewhat nervously.

"Depends."

She pulled something out of her pocket and shoved it into Jack's chest.

"Will you open it for me?"

Jack looked down as he felt his eyes widen.

It was the compass.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please read and review! Thank you so much!

-Jennifer and Lilly


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own POTC.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared at the tattered object in his hand. He'd opened it before, but not **really**. He had never opened it to see where his heart truly lies.

"I don't think so Elizabe-" he began.

Elizabeth put a finger to his lips. "Please. I have to know."

He slowly reached forward to open it, but instead collapsed to the floor, the compass rolling across the wood.

"JACK!" Elizabeth cried in alarm. "JACK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

He rolled over and grinned. "Never been better love."

She pushed him in frustration, "You idiot!" She cried, "I'd thought something happened to you."

She turned around and huffed away exactly as he had planned. He picked up the compass and ran his fingers over the rough cover before he slowly began to open it. Before the arrow could finish tilting, however, he slammed it shut.

"I'm sorry love." He said looking at her angry figure, "But I just can't."

"Why not?! If you're so convinced that I'm madly in love with you, I need to know if you feel the same!" Elizabeth replied, as she whipped herself around again to face Jack.

"Like I said before love, I can't."

"FINE!" Elizabeth shouted before turning back around and marching below deck.

When Elizabeth reached the stairs, Jack flipped open the compass and took another look.

Elizabeth was stomping down the stairs hoping Jack could sense her anger, even if she was acting like a five year old. She stopped her stomping abruptly when she heard Will's voice behind one of the closed doors.

"We can't let Elizabeth know, she'll get worried."

_What will I get worried about?_ She wondered as she quietly inched closer to the door she was confident Will was behind.

"But Will wouldn't Miss Elizabeth want to know of the situation we have?" asked a man, who Elizabeth was almost positive was Gibbs.

"No, and you men need to promise not to say a word about Beckett to Elizabeth." Will said sternly.

Elizabeth's heart beat started to race when she heard that man's name. Just then the door swung open to reveal Will, who was surprised to see Elizabeth standing face to face with him.

She tried to put on an innocent face, but she was far too curious.

"What were you talking about?" She demanded.

Will sighed, "I told you to keep Jack away, but I should have told you to stay away too."

"Why? So I wouldn't know the truth? What were you saying about Beckett?"

Will put his arms on her shoulders, "We aren't sure, but we think Beckett sent the pirate."

"But I thought Beckett was dead!?" Elizabeth exclaimed. Questions started to form and swim around in her head.

"Elizabeth we don't know much at the moment, just that Beckett sent the pirate." Elizabeth put her hand to her forehead and began to pace the room.

"How…but…WILL YOU SHOT THE MAN I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! HE WAS LYING THERE AND-"

"Elizabeth." Will walked over to her and held her tight.

"Why is he alive?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but we'll get through." Will answered before kissing Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth couldn't help but let a smile escape.

"I'm going to go lie down on my bed." She said into his chest, "I'm awfully tired."

Will nodded and released her. She walked away until she found her room, she swung open the door and flopped onto her bed, snuggling up underneath the covers. Just as she felt her eyes drift shut, the door was forced open, revealing Jack.

"Hello Elizabeth hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jack said as he swiftly sat down on the bed.

"Jack I'm trying to sleep." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Oh good I'm glad we're on the same page." Jack said, and with one swift movement he got under the covers with Elizabeth.

"JACK NO GET OUT!" Elizabeth shouted as she tried to push Jack off the bed.

"Come now Elizabeth, no harm in a nap." Jack said before leaning into her and encircled his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"JACK LET GO OF ME!" Elizabeth managed to yell while she was laughing. She tried to wriggle out of Jack's hold on her, but he just tightened his grip.

"Jack let go, seriously." Elizabeth tried to say without laughing, but failed.

"Persuade me." Jack said plainly.

"What?!"

"I said persuade me."

Elizabeth loosened considerably. "You know," she said quietly, "You're much different when you're drunk."

"Is that good?"

"You actually make more sense when you're drunk!" she laughed.

"I take it as a compliment, love." Jack winked.

"Only you would."

They sat in silence for a while before Elizabeth spoke again.

"Will you open the compass? Please, Jack." She pleaded quietly.

"I'm sorry love…you're going to have to convince me." Jack said while smirking.

"And how would I do that?" Elizabeth teased. Jack was caught off guard by Elizabeth's comment, and lost his smirk for just a second but then regained it.

"Well I can think of many ways, but I have one in mind." He said while he leaned into Elizabeth's face. His lips hovered only an inch from hers, before the door swung open. Both Jack and Elizabeth turned their attention to the door, to find Will standing in the doorway glaring at the two of them.

"Oh bugger." Jack sighed.

"Will-" Elizabeth began.

Will held up his hand to silence her. "You don't need to explain. I've seen enough already."

With that he shut the door. He didn't slam it, however.

Because at that moment he was too hurt to feel any pain.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! We will get more chapters up as soon as we can.**

**-Jennifer and Lilly**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're sorry that this chapter is so short, but we thought it was a good ending spot. We hope you like this chapter, and please remember to review! **

**-Jennifer and Lilly **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack now look what you've done!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she crawled off the bed almost falling off.

"Careful love." Jack said as he caught her.

"NO, JACK YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD'VE MADE YOU LEAVE THE MINUTE YOU CAME IN HERE!" Elizabeth shouted angrily. She got off the bed and ran to the door, but before she opened it she heard Jack call out to her.

"I opened it."

Elizabeth confused by what Jack meant turned around to face him.

"What?!"

"I opened the compass Elizabeth, and-" Jack said before he was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Jack please, I can't deal with this right now." She opened the door and ran out leaving Jack sitting alone on the bed.

Elizabeth ran above deck trying to find Will, but he was nowhere in sight. She ran over to Mr. Gibbs who was busy steering the ship.

"Mr. Gibbs have you seen Will?"

"No, I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth I haven't seen him since he went below deck to find you."

Elizabeth's heart sank, _if only he didn't come find me._

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs."

"Miss Elizabeth if you don't mind me saying, Will loves you very much."

"Yes I know that." She quickly answered and she started making her way to the stairs, and then she heard Mr. Gibbs voice again.

"But so does Jack." This made Elizabeth stop dead in her tracks.

"He might act like he doesn't Miss Elizabeth, how he's always teasing ye, but in all my years with Jack I have never seen him act like this around another woman."

Elizabeth stood there taking in all the information Mr. Gibbs had just informed her of, and then continued making her way to the stairs.

"Gibbs doesn't know anything." She said to herself in reassurance. "He has no idea what he's talking about."

She collapsed onto a step and cradled her head in her hands. Something splattered the floorboards and she soon became damp. Thunder rolled across the sky, yet she didn't move. Instead she pulled her legs to her chest and allowed shivers to ring through her spine. Soon, she realized she was crying, yet she couldn't distinct her tears from the rain.

A shadow emerged from behind a door and strode out in to the rain that was now pouring down. Elizabeth slowly stood up in the dress that was now clinging to her, and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. The rain was splattering the floor constantly, causing a loud commotion that made everything hard to hear. Elizabeth took this as an advantage to scurry across the ship and hide behind a crate. She peered out and squinted her eyes in the down pour. She soon realized it was Will who had his face pointed towards the sky, allowing that rain to come down on him. Elizabeth bit her lip and forced her feet to move towards him.

"Will?" She said cautiously.

Will didn't answer her so she assumed that he didn't hear her over the rain, so she called his name again only louder.

"WILL!"

"I heard you the first time Elizabeth." Will answered with annoyance. This made Elizabeth nervous, and she was beginning to doubt about talking to Will. She walked up beside him, but didn't turn to face him.

"Will I understand that you're mad, but what you saw was nothing." Before Elizabeth had a chance to continue, Will cut in.

"Of course I'm mad Elizabeth! You made me believe that you loved me and then you kissed Jack! You convinced me again that you loved me and I find you and Jack fooling around! I can't keep doing this Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed angrily.

Elizabeth was speechless, because she had never seen Will this mad before, and it frightened her.

"Will…I'm sorry…I'm really really sorry." Elizabeth apologized finally having the nerve to face Will.

"Elizabeth sorry doesn't mean anything to me anymore!" Will shouted looking directly at her.

"Well then I don't know what to do!" She said in exasperation. "What do you want me to do?"

He shrugged, "I need you to stop lying to me and…for now, I need you to leave."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as if she had been slapped, when she opened them, her eyes were full of pain. She touched Will's arm softly.

"I love you Will."

He tore out of her grasp and spun around.

"Strangely enough," he said coldly, "I don't believe you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took us so long to update. It was the end of the tri, with finals and everything, but anyways we hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Will stormed off leaving Elizabeth standing by herself. Just then Jack's face appeared right beside her.

"I'm guessing dear William is upset." Jack said. Elizabeth turned to face the man that had ruined everything she and Will had, and struck him across the face.

"Uh…not sure I deserved that love." Jack grunted while he stroked his cheek.

"No Jack, trust me you deserved that!" Elizabeth exclaimed as tears started flowing freely from her eyes.

"I tried to making things right with Will, but you just ruin everything!" She continued to exclaim.

"You have to give yourself some credit Elizabeth."

"What are you talking about Jack?!"

"You have too many tempting temptations, and it's not my fault that you can't contain your temptations." Elizabeth stared at Jack in disbelief.

"Jack I can't believe you!" She screamed before storming off below deck. Jack just followed her, grabbing her arm and whipping her around to face him.

"You're confused just like the rest of us, Elizabeth." He said, almost sharply, "Don't blame it on everyone else when you can't control your urges." She opened her mouth in alarm and wrenched free of his grasp before slapping him across the face once more.

"YOU PIG!" She shrieked, "IT IS NOT URGES!"

"Then what is it?" He cried in exasperation.

"Confusion!" She shrieked, "I'm so confused!"

"Then straighten it out! At your rate you'll be confused all your life, bouncing from me to Will and back again."

"I have never bounced back to you!" She cried, "I've always been loyal to Will."

"Not only are you confused, but you're a dirty liar." He said, "You like not knowing. You like everything coming spontaneously. You like the mystery of tomorrow. You enjoy not knowing whether you'll be kissing me one day, or whether you'll be kissing Will."

Elizabeth brought up her hand yet again, but this time Jack caught her wrist before she could hit him.

He leaned in closely, "Don't get mad at me, love I'm not the one acting like a pirate."

She broke free of his grasp, feeling as if the harshness in his words had slapped her. With hot tears brimming her eyes, she willed them not to fall and pushed past him, bolting straight into her room.

Elizabeth slammed the door shut and locked it. She let the hot tears flow freely, and soon she began to sob quietly to herself, and curse herself for being so stupid.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked, "I love Will, I know I do then why…"

She couldn't bring herself to say Jack's name. He was the one who messed things up for her and Will, he always messes things up.

Tempting temptations, the nerve of him blaming this on her. Jack was the one trying to "seduce" her. But soon Elizabeth began doubting herself and her thoughts. She thought back to the kiss they shared on this very ship. That kiss was the start of all her troubles, oh if only she could take it back. She rubbed her temples hoping it would soothe her, and help her forget her dilemma.

After hours of Elizabeth just sitting in the room and crying to herself, she slowly got up and unlocked the door to let herself out. When she climbed the stairs that would take her above deck, a cold night breeze greeted her face. She looked up and saw the starlit night sky. It had gotten considerably colder and Elizabeth began to shiver as the cold stung her skin.

The crew was probably eating dinner, since she saw no one above deck, except for Mr. Cotton who was busy steering the ship. Elizabeth soon took notice that the light was on in the captain's quarters and she saw Jack's shadow pacing back and forth.

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, I'm done with it." Holding her skirt so the hem raised, she easily strode to the door and forcefully swung it open.

"Elizabeth." Jack said in alarm.

"Don't you 'Elizabeth' me." She snapped, "Where is the compass."

Jack furrowed his brow, but nonetheless reached and undid the knot that held the compass to his belt.

"Open it." She said harshly, pushing him angrily, "Open it right now!"

He shook his head, "No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer either you open it, o-or I'll…" She narrowed her eyes, "I'll burn the rum!"

He sucked in quickly "You wouldn't."

Elizabeth took a step closer, "I've done it before, and I'll do it again."

"Fine." Jack said, swinging open the compass. The arrow leaned to one side, then another, but before it finally came to a rest he snapped it shut as Elizabeth attempted to see what it had landed on.

"What did it land on?" She asked somewhat nervously.

Jack paused, "The ship." He said after a while, "I'm sorry love."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open as she stared at him in disbelief.

That was **not **the answer she had anticipated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: We hoped you liked it!! Please remember to review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again sorry it took us so long to update (winter break), but we hope you ****enjoy this chapter!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a couple of seconds Elizabeth stood there, not believing the answer Jack had just given her. She glared at Jack hoping that would somehow change his answer. But Jack just stared right back at her not making a single sound.

"Anything else I can help you with love?" Jack asked finally breaking the silence.

"No." She said, "I-I'm just going to go...you know…I have things to uh-do."

She exited the room her mind swimming. She could have sworn Jack had feelings for her. The way he'd act around her, the way he was always so eager to be by her… She paused and attempted to reassure herself that it was for the best and that she didn't care…

"Jack can love whoever and whatever he bloody wants." She said to herself. "I could care less. It's Will who I love anyways."

She stopped walking as her foot hit the top step and she began to hear mumbling of voices. Placing her hand on the railing, she slowly peered over to see Will talking to the handcuffed pirate.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Will said through gritted teeth, "Was it Beckett who sent you?"

The pirate cackled and leaned forward a bit, his putrid smelling breath overcoming Will.

"Well you're going to have to ask me again, because I ain't goin' to tell you."

Will furiously grabbed the collar of the pirate's shirt.

"You had better tell me. I don't care who you work for or who you are, but if you ever lay a hand on her again I will personally make sure that you and any other miscreats you associate with will never see anything again but the bottom of Davey Jones locker."

The pirate continued to laugh, until Will got fed up and punched him in the face. Elizabeth who was standing by the door heard everything. She was touched that Will stood up for her after all the pain she had caused him. That thought quickly faded when she saw Will making his way to the door.

She looked behind him to see the pirate, still laughing even as a bit of blood dripped past his chin and splattered the floor.

She tried to shut the door, but Will had already grabbed onto the other side and was pulling it forcefully. She let go, causing him to stumble backwards. She spun around and took off to towards the lower deck, her hair falling lose from her bun and framing her sun-darkened skin. She began to hear the sound of loud footsteps behind her, and she turned around to see Will gaining on her. Finally, she was cornered between some crates and a locked storage room.

Will slowly advanced, "Why were you running?"

"Because you were chasing me." Elizabeth exasperated.

Will gave her a weird look, then turned around and started making his way above deck.

"WILL!" She called as she ran up to him hugging him from behind. "I'll always love you no matter what." She whispered quietly into his back. Elizabeth stood there a little longer holding Will. Then slowly she unwrapped her arms from his waist and made her way back into her quarters.

"Elizabeth ." he said quietly, causing her to spin around.

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

"I want to believe you." He said honestly, "And I'm trying to…" he sighed, "But I just can't. A relationship without trust is nothing."

"What are you saying?" She asked slowly.

He looked around him, as if gathering enough courage to reply. When he turned to face her once more, he seemed in pain.

"I'm saying…that we have nothing."

"Will don't say that." Elizabeth pleaded touching his arm lightly.

"Elizabeth don't." Will whispered turning his head so he no longer was facing her.

"Will look at me, we have something!" She stated firmly. Will broke free of her touch, and started making his way down the damp hallway.

"Elizabeth." Will said as he turned around, "We have nothing."

She watched as he walked away, and stomped her foot in frustration.

"BUGGER!" She shrieked as his figure disappeared above deck. She spun around and started inching herself out of the corner she was in, but then stopped. She couldn't believe that Will thought they had nothing. The ship started to spin, and she started feeling nauseous. She tried to make her way above deck, but failed by tripping over a crate. The last thing Elizabeth remembered was hitting the hard and damp floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack squinted open an eye and groaned. Had he passed out rum all the run? He thought not, true he had had a lot, but not enough to make him black out. He had only remembered trying to make his way towards the edge of the ship, when he felt himself collapsing. He slowly brought up his hands to run them along his face. Groaning, he slowly leaned forward in an attempt to sit up, when his head bumped into something hard.

The hard object yelped in pain, alarming Jack enough to scramble away. That was when his eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness. He was in a dark, damp, room, and apparently, he wasn't alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****The next chapter for sure is going to be very interesting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! **

**-Jennifer and Lilly **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took us so long to update! Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, somewhat forcefully.

"It's me," the voice said, "Will."

"Ah." Jack said, "I have another question."

"What?"

"Why are we in a dark room together?"

"You think I know?" Will said, "All I did was take one sip of your bloody rum, and then I woke up in here."

"Urgh." They heard another voice groan.

"Who's there?" Will demanded this time.

"May I inquire who you might be?" A familiar feminine voice asked.

"Elizabeth." Jack said half-groaning her name. There's nothing better than being stuck in a dark room with these two.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I'm here too." Will stated flatly, letting his presence be known.

Elizabeth gasped, "Will?!"

"Yes love dear William is in here as well." Jack said knowing if the room was lit he could see Will's glaring face.

"So…um… where are we?" Elizabeth asked obviously trying to start a somewhat pleasant conversation.

"Well I thought you would've figured it out by now." Jack started, his voice smug, "We're in a dark room."

"No." Will said, cutting in before Jack could continue, "This is too small for a room. I can feel the wall right behind me, and both of your arms, so I'm guessing it's a closet."

"No, no, no, if this in fact were a closet would I be able to-" Jack cut himself off by taking a step forward in the darkness.

"OW!" Elizabeth shouted, when Jack ran right into her from his one step. She fell into what felt like the door, with the doorknob jabbing into her side. She scrambled up and reached for it hearing Jack mumbling his apologies. She turned the knob. It was stuck.

"Alright." She said, iciness in her tone, "Which one of you locked the door?"

"I know I didn't." Jack said, "And Elizabeth, if you had feelings for me, locking us together in a dark closet wasn't the best way to go about it."

"You are the most infuriating…" She pushed him forcefully, causing his body to collide with the hard wall behind him.

"That was me!" Will cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry Will." She said sincerely, "I can hardly see a thing."

"What do we do now?" Will asked aggravated.

"Well if Elizabeth will so kindly give up this charade and unlock the door I think we'd be able to get out of this bloody closet." Jack said with a grin, knowing perfectly well the other two wouldn't be able to see it.

"JACK!" Elizabeth screeched, "If I could actually see in this closet I would slap you!"

"Well it's a good thing you can't see then isn't it, love?" Jack said smugly.

"Urgh!" Elizabeth groaned, then turned back around to face the door, and tried to open it again. "Why won't this thing open!" she exclaimed, pounding at the door.

"Easy love, it's locked." Jack said.

"Stop it!" Will yelled trying to be heard over Jack and Elizabeth's bickering. "It's bad enough being locked in a closet with you two, don't make it any worse."

Elizabeth flinched at his words, and then folded her arms across her chest, elbowing someone in the process.

"How are we going to…you know…get out of here?" Jack asked slowly.

"I don't know." Elizabeth admitted, "But I'm much more concerned on how we ended up in here in the first place."

"All I remember was drinking rum." Jack said.

"Yes, well, Jack, that doesn't surprise me in the least. In fact I'd be alarmed if you weren't." Elizabeth snapped.

"Wait…" Will said suddenly, "I was…upset, so I took a swig of rum, and then collapsed."

There was a long pause between the three of them as they realized what had gotten them locked in the closet.

"And I took a sip of Jack's rum earlier." Elizabeth added quietly.

Jack mumbled something inaudible, and Elizabeth felt Will stir uncomfortably beside her.

"Now the question is who did this." Will stated.

"Well boy I already shared my opinion on that." Jack said obviously hinting in on what he said previously about Elizabeth.

"Jack this is no time for jokes, and if you haven't noticed I'm stuck in here too!" Elizabeth retorted, "Besides why would I lock myself in a closet and not have the key?"

"Well I doubt any of the crew would do this since we've been sailing together for so long." Will advised, "But who else is there?"

"Pirate." Jack said.

"What?" Will and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"The bloody pirate we caught!" Jack exclaimed not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Impossible." Will said after a while.

"Actually it is very possible. It wouldn't be, however, if we had locked him in the brig in the first place like I said."

"That's not helping Jack." Elizabeth snapped.

"Why don't we just break the door down?" Will said.

Jack nodded, "Elizabeth stand aside love."

Elizabeth could feel Will stiffen beside her at Jack calling her love.

Together all three of them flung themselves against the door.

"BUGGAR!" Jack yelped holding his shoulder. The three of them had not succeeded in ramming the door down.

"Brilliant idea William do you happen to have another one that will actually work?!" Jack demanded angrily.

"No, and why are you blaming this on me?" Will questioned, slowly getting up, the pain in his shoulder started to subside. He extended a hand out to help himself up, when the texture of the closet's wall or door caught his attention.

"This wall…door…it's made of steel."

"What?! Wait how do you know that?!" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been a blacksmith for half my life Elizabeth, I think I would know what steel feels like." Will answered obviously annoyed by Elizabeth's question.

"Can we all just stop snapping at each other?!" She cried. "We're all upset, and we need to stop taking it out on each other."

"It had to have been the pirate." Will said at last. "Either that or someone is trying to get us to make up."

"Sorry mate, but as of now I'm more worried on how to get out then who actually put us in here." Jack said, running his hands against the cool steel.

"Let's shout for help." Elizabeth said, "We aren't going to get out by ourselves."

"Shhh." Jack hissed suddenly, "Quiet."

All three stood stone still, listening to the footsteps thudding on the other side of the door. Elizabeth opened her mouth in excitement, prepared to yell…prepared to get saved when Will slapped his palm over her mouth.

"It might be the pirate." Will whispered into her ear, and he was right. They heard a cackle on the other side of the door."

"So are you three enjoying your time in there?" The pirate asked his voice triumphant.

"Actually we are, thank you." Jack replied, trying to frustrate the pirate.

"Then you'll be glad to hear that I am keeping you in there." The pirate said, before walking off laughing to himself.

"Great going Jack have another _brilliant _idea that might actually work?" Will asked not bothering to hide his anger, "And why is the door made out of steel?"

The three of them stood in silence yet again for a while before Jack answered.

"Barbossa must've done it, after he marooned me on that bloody island."

Will let out a groan of frustration, "We'll never get out of this cursed closet."

"Well the doors locked we have no key, no way of breaking the door down." Elizabeth sighed, "I guess we're stuck here."

As if on cue they heard the clunking of footsteps again, that stopped right in front of the closet door.

"Let us out you filthy pig!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Good evening to you too Ms. Swann." A hauntingly familiar voice replied.

Elizabeth gasped, she recognized the voice,

"Beckett!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: dun…Dun…DUN!!! CLIFFHANGER!! Please review, and we'll try to update as soon as we can.**

**-Jennifer and Lilly**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for us to update. It was a mix of writer's block, and homework, and FINALS!! But anyways here's the chapter hope you enjoy it!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Will, Jack, and Elizabeth stood still, their minds whirling with similar thoughts.

"Where's the crew?"

"Is everyone else trapped?"

"That bloody bastard."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Sparrow." Beckett said stonily, "And yes, the crew is safe, scattered and locked up the same as you."

"What do you want?" Will demanded.

"To tell you the truth," there was a long pause and then a large gulping noise, "I really only wanted this drink here."

"Tell the truth!" Will cried, slamming his fist against the door.

Jack clutched his head, elbowing Elizabeth in the process.

"He's drinking the rum!" He cried, "It's going to be gone by the time I get out!"

Elizabeth pushed him, "That's not important!" She shrieked.

"Mr. Sparrow." Beckett said calmly, "I have some…negotiating to do with you."

A slow smile curved on Jack's lips, "Does that mean I have to leave this closet?"

"It does." Beckett confirmed. "But don't get too excited. We have your weapons, and many men guarding your crew."

"Oh I know," Jack said, "I'm just excited to get out of this closet, it's awful stuffy in here."

The door swung open suddenly, and Will and Elizabeth stumbled backwards, shielding their eyes from the blinding sun as Jack squinted and took uneven steps forward.

The door slammed shut leaving Will and Elizabeth blinking rapidly, trying desperately to adjust to the darkness bestowed upon them.

"Jack will find a way to escape," Elizabeth said with certainty, "Then he will free us."

"You have a lot of faith in him." Will said grimly.

"Don't you?"

He sighed, "I have little faith in things, now."

There was silence.

"Then you must have had little faith to begin with." She said, somewhat sadly.

"Either that," He sighed, "Or something large is shadowing it."

"Will." She said suddenly, "I wish you'd stop assuming things."

"I wish you would stop leaving me in situations where I can do nothing where I can do nothing but assume."

Elizabeth resisted her urge to scream at Will, since it hasn't helped.

"Will…I know I have said this a hundred time, but I'm sorry, I'm really truly sorry." Elizabeth apologized.

Will paused before answering, "Elizabeth I want to believe you, but every time you put us in the same bloody mess!"

Elizabeth flinched, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Will groaned running his hand through his hair, "Elizabeth-"

"What do you want me to do?!" Elizabeth cried cutting him off, "I'm trying to apologize…What do you want me to do Will!"

"I want you to…I want you to stop _playing _this game."

"What?!" Elizabeth asked frustrated, "Will what are you talking about?"

"Stop going back and forth between me and Jack." Will said coldly, "You let me believe you're in love with me, and then take it all back, and fool around with Jack. Elizabeth I want you to make a decision!"

She bit her lip, hot tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Of course I choose you."

He leaned against the door, "So what now?"

She shrugged, "I really hadn't thought of that."

The door was swung open, causing Will to stumble to the floor.

Jack towered over him, an eyebrow raised. "Is Elizabeth pregnant yet?"

"What?" Will asked incredulously.

Jack shrugged, "Thanks to my brilliance I escaped."

"No thanks to the drugged rum you escaped." Elizabeth spat.

"You're welcome." Jack answered, "I suggest that we hurry, before Beckett's crew figures out that he's out cold in my quarters."

"He has a crew with him?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course Elizabeth. He can't man a boat all by him onesies."

Elizabeth stood brushing the dirt and grime off her dress, and followed the two men to the brig to release the crew.

"Jack how the devil did ye get out?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

"Ah, well Beckett tried lunging at me with his sword, but me being the excellent swordsman I am, took him down easily." Jack lied.

"Stop giving yourself so much credit." Elizabeth said, "The rum was drugged."

"The rum was drugged." He said mockingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I liked you better when you drank constantly."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, "Because I was…say…easy to _take _advantage of?"

"You're disgusting." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Mr. Gibbs stepped in between them. "Come on, we haven't got time, let's go."

Jack began to walk away, before he stopped and called over, "I would be drinking you know, if it weren't for that…bloody pirate."

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh and continued to make her way above deck with the men. She squinted as the morning light reached her eyes, and managed to reach the captain's quarters with Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs ahead of her. Jack reached for the door, a smug smile on his face as he opened it. That smile soon faded when he looked into the room.

"BUGGAR!" Jack screamed.

"What is it captain?" Gibbs asked hurriedly.

"I must say Mr. Sparrow that was quite clever, leaving the drugged rum out." A voice called from behind the crew.

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth turned around slowly to find Beckett standing there, with his whole crew of miscreants smirking behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well we hoped you liked this chapter. We'll try updating as soon as possible – Jennifer and Lilly**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is probably our longest chapter, we had some trouble thinking of what to write. BTW this is the chapter before the last chapter/epilogue. And sorry the last chapter/epilogue is kind of short. Enjoy!! Jennifer and Lilly**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Captain." Jack said retuning Beckett's smirk with a smile.

"Hardly." Beckett scoffed dismissing Jack's frown, "If you were actually somewhat competent you would've locked me in the brig."

"Yes, yes, yes, you were right I was wrong, now let's get back to those negotiations eh?" Jack said.

"Mister Sparrow you can't seriously believe I would negotiate after that trick you pulled with the rum?" Beckett asked.

"_Captain _Sparrow, and technically _you_ drank the rum, and I just failed to mention that it was drugged." Jack rebuttled.

"Precisely therefore _you_ are at fault as well." Beckett said smugly.

"Ah let us examine that accusation. Is it right to blame the man who failed to mention the rum was drugged, even though it was you yourself who drank the rum that was drugged by your own man, and just failed to remember to ask whether or not that bottle was the drugged rum?" Jack ranted.

Beckett raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you really believe that you saying all these…riddles will save you?"

"Well it is stalling you, furthering my time of thinking." Jack admitted.

Beckett nodded, "Well stalling time is over. Thus far you have no more time to think. And you are still trapped."

Jack slapped Beckett's crewman who was clutching his arm.

"Don't touch me." Jack snapped, "Well I guess since negotiations are done with…" Jack began slowly shifting his right hand over his sword, "I suggest you draw your sword." He finished by whipping his sword out of its hilt.

Both crews responded by drawing their swords, and bringing their pistols out.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, do you honestly think your crew can win against mine?" Beckett asked looking back and forth between the two crews.

"We'll never know until we try right?" Jack said with a toothy grin, then lunging towards Beckett with his sword in his hand.

Will snatched a sword out of one of Beckett's men's hilt and flew forward.

Beckett smiled tauntingly, "I hope you know this is fun for me Jack."

"Really? I find it quite boring." He said smugly.

Elizabeth ducked past the flying swords, her eyes scanning the ground for something, anything to defend herself with. She ended up scrambling across the Pearl's deck, until she came upon a sword in a dead pirate' hand. She got up with the sword, and whirled around preparing to defend herself.

"Well, well, well, Miss Swan I never thought you were the type to cross swords with another man…or woman." Beckett said obviously amused.

"Well I never thought you were the type to drug rum." She snapped, "That's incredibly low."

He grinned, "Terribly sorry Miss Swan."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

"That's a strange question."

"It's easy, too, if you came here for a reason." She said, her shaking arm causing her sword to clank against his sturdy one.

"I don't need a reason Miss Swan." Beckett replied curtly swinging at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was caught off guard, and barely had enough time to parry Beckett's attack.

"You surprise me Miss Swan." Beckett said astonishment in his voice.

"As well as me." Jack said swinging his sword at Beckett's backside.

Beckett effortlessly dodged Jack's attack, and swung to face him.

"JACK!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Well you do surprise me luv." Jack said winking at her.

"I never thought you were the type of man to cheat in a fight." Beckett said.

"Pirate." Jack reminded him.

"Of course." Beckett sighed rolling his eyes.

Elizabeth slipped away, leaving Jack and Beckett to battle, and scanned the scene around her. Nothing was happening no one had fallen, therefore not one side was dominating. Her eyes then wandered onto Will who was fighting two pirates at once.

"WILL!" Elizabeth shrieked when she saw a third pirate sneaking upon him. Will continued to fight though, not hearing Elizabeth.

"WILL!" Elizabeth shrieked again this time running towards him.

Will turned at the sound of his name right as the third pirate was about to cut him. He blocked the attack easily, but that gave the two other pirates a chance to attack. Elizabeth slipped in between Will and the two pirates and blocked their attacks. Will turned around with a surprised expression.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said smiling standing back to back with Will. He smiled back in response making Elizabeth's heart flutter. The two of them continued to stand back to back defending each other. Elizabeth then took a quick glance at Jack who was busy blocking Beckett, and another pirate.

"Will we've got to help Jack!" Elizabeth cried.

"You go!" Will shouted blocking a pirate's attack.

Elizabeth broke away, and ran towards Jack, but she never made it.

"Hello." Elizabeth heard a familiar voice say. Then she felt a sword pressed to her neck. She looked to her right, and saw the pirate that locker her, Will, and Jack in the closet.

"Drop your sword." He ordered with a smug smile. Elizabeth had no choice but to comply. Her sword dropped to the deck with a clunk.

"ELIZABETH!" She heard Will's voice cry.

Will's sudden outcry caught Jack's attention.

"Well this has been quite entertaining gentlemen, but you'll have to excuse me. " Jack said sarcastically, breaking away from Beckett and the other pirate.

"Jack!" Beckett exclaimed angrily following him.

"Don't take a step nearer." The pirate said, pulling back Elizabeth's hair to expose the flesh on her neck.

Jack massaged his temples tiredly, "Elizabeth how do you always manage to get captured? Honestly I turn my back for one second-"

"Stop talking," The pirate hissed, "or I'll slit her throat."

Jack sighed in exaggeration, "I suppose you want to come to some sort of an accord"

Beckett's shoes echoed against the hard wood floor as all the men collectively stood still, "Order your men to stop fighting, and we'll lock them in the brig!"

"Never!" Gibbs cried, stepping forward angrily.

Jack lowered his hand, signaling for Gibbs to quiet.

"I guess there is only one way to solve this." Jack said.

"And what is that Mister Sparrow?" Beckett asked amused.

Jack slowly drew his sword out again as did Will.

"Do you think its wise Mister Sp-"

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN SPARROW!" Jack exclaimed frustrated.

Beckett chuckled darkly, and drew his sword, "Hardly." He sneered before swinging his sword at Jack's head.

Jack narrowly dodged the swing, and he too swung at Beckett's head.

Will took this as an opportunity to strike the pirate. The pirate was forced to remove his sword from Elizabeth's throat, but he kept a firm grip around her wrists.

"Let her go!" Will cried above the clanging of swords, and firing of pistols.

"Make me." The pirate taunted as he swung his sword viciously at Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed when the pirate managed to cut his right arm.

Jack turned at the sound of Elizabeth's scream. He turned back to face Beckett.

"So tell me Jack, how is this going to end obviously we are equally matched in swordsmanship and neither of us is going to lose." Beckett asked.

"You could just give up." Jack suggested kicking Beckett in the stomach.

"You…you…" Beckett gasped.

"Pirate?" Jack offered with a grin. He ran to where Will was fighting the pirate, and joined him.

"Jack!" Will protested then wincing in pain.

"William you are in no condition to fight." Jack stated.

"I'm fine." Will insisted, and then switched his sword to his left hand.

Jack ignored him, and continued to take swings at the pirate.

"Jack! She is mine to save!" Will yelled.

Jack took a glance at Will and saw the determination in his face as he fought.

"She's your's mate." Jack said, he turned to Elizabeth, "And he's yours."

Beckett laughed a cold, hollow laugh, "I think you're mistaken Jack, she's mine."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, "I don't belong to anyone!"

"I wouldn't speak if I were you." The pirate threatened turning his sword to point it at her.

Will took this as an _opportune moment _and stabbed the pirate from behind ending it once and for all. The pirate let out a cry before his lifeless body slumped to the deck.

Elizabeth immediately rushed to Will's side touching his injured arm gently.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Will said before wincing again in the pain.

"Well now that that's all settled." Jack began then turned to Beckett, "What do we do with you?"

"I think the correct question is, what am I going to do with _you_." Beckett snarled.

Jack smiled before replying, "I would take a look around."

Beckett frowned at Jack's words, but looked around. His frown grew when he found more than half his crew backed in a corner weaponless.

"Care to restate your sentence?" Jack asked grinning like a fool.

Beckett grinned slightly, "I do not." He said firmly, "For you have known the dark that thrives beneath us."

"You're creepy, mate." Jack said seriously.

Beckett's grin grew, "Joke all you want," He said, "But you know the monster of which I speak of."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell us already!" Will demanded.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know all of you are thinking the same thing…DAVEY JONES!" Beckett hollered loud enough for everyone to hear.

The crew gave skeptical looks, but they also began to murmur amongst themselves questioning whether he was telling the truth.

"I think you've had too much rum." Jack said, the murmuring stopped abruptly, "You're not right in the head, mate."

"On the contrary Mister Sparrow, how do you think I'm standing right here speaking to you…alive?" Beckett asked.

"Bad nightmare?" Jack suggested.

Beckett forced a laugh, "No I made a deal with Davey Jones himself!"

"I knew it! He isn't right in the head!" Jack announced triumphantly.

"You're not right in the head." Elizabeth muttered quietly, but loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack turned around and frowned at her.

"Impossible!" Will cried, "He's dead, Jack stabbed him."

"Oh?" Beckett said cheerfully, "Like how you shot me?"

"Stop it, you." Jack growled, but it was more pathetic than frightening.

Beckett raised his sword and stared at it in admiration, "This," he said, shaking it slightly, "is the least of your worries."

"I know." Jack said, "It's the fact that you and that bloody pirate drugged MY rum!"

"You're ridiculous." Beckett sighed, "You may have won this right, but it'll be your last I promise you Jack Sparrow!"

"Like I said before," Jack began, "You're not right in the head. How could I Captain-Jack-Sparrow lose a fight?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Jack you best start believing, because he's out for revenge."

The smile on Jack's face faded into a horrified look at Beckett's words, "Does he still have that beastie of his?" He asked.

Beckett's lips slowly curled up into a menacing smile, "What do you think Jack?"

"WHERE'S MY JAR OF DIRT…I WANT MY JAR OF DIRT!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, startling the people who stood by him.

"You're jar of dirt won't save you!" Beckett laughed insanely.

With that Jack pulled out his pistol shooting Beckett square in the chest, "And please do make sure he's dead this time." Jack said before turning around and sauntering off into his cabin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well we hope you liked this chapter!! The last chapter should be up soon!! Don't forget to read and review!! Jennifer and Lilly**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: aaahhh!! This is the last chapter/epilogue!! There will be a sequel, and we'll tell you at the end of this chapter. Jennifer and Lilly**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Elizabeth and Will followed Jack to his cabin a while later.

"Our crew has the pirates in the brig." Will said, "But they won't say anything about Davey Jones."

"Well," Jack said spinning around to face them. "I think it's time we pay old Davey Jones a visit."

"No." Elizabeth whispered barely audible.

"What was that luv?" Jack asked.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Elizabeth suddenly shrieked, "I want to go back home to Port Royal…to see my father…to get MARRIED!"

Both men looked at her, stunned.

"What?" Both Will and Jack asked this time.

"I…I…" Elizabeth stammered getting redder by the minute.

Will took a stride forward and circled his arms around Elizabeth's waist, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Will you marry me?" Will purposed staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

The proposal caught Elizabeth off guard, and she stared blackly back at Will before answering, "Yes, Yes, YES!"

At that moment both of them were so caught up in their own joy they forgot about Jack.

"Will you two stop that! It's disgusting." Jack snapped with a look of disgust.

"Oh Will I can't wait until the wedding!" Elizabeth exclaimed ignoring Jack.

"Wedding?" Jack said taking on a lighter tone, "I love weddings drinks all around!"

Both Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Well then we better get you two back to that port so you can get those wedding plans going eh?" Jack said walking towards the door, suddenly he stopped before opening it. "Oh and William next time when I ask if Elizabeth is pregnant I hope you'll have an answer." He said winking before leaving the room.

"JACK!" Will and Elizabeth screamed in unison.

"Oh and Elizabeth!" Jack said popping his head back in, "Don't forget the rum."

"Jack." Elizabeth said quietly, "Are we going after Davey Jones?"

"I don't know." He admitted, "But right now I don't care. Davey Jones can do whatever he wants. Right now nothing can get to me."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Will's neck as he leaned down and planted his lips on hers.

Jack, who was retreating to the helm, turned around, a small object in his pocket seemed to be taunting him.

Slowly, he removed the small compass from his pocket and almost hesitantly opened it. He closed his eyes when the arrow came to a stop. Jack snapped it closed and shoved it in his pocket.

"Must be broken." He reasoned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: And that's the end folks! Thank you all who have reviewed, your reviews were much appreciated!! And there is a sequel coming it's called "Belly of the Beast". Thanks again!! Jennifer and Lilly**


End file.
